


Barley

by QueenThayet



Series: The West Wing: Queering the Narrative [6]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Banter, Drabble, M/M, nerds, trivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: Josh learns about Barley
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Sam Seaborn
Series: The West Wing: Queering the Narrative [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/724992
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2019





	Barley

**Author's Note:**

> I had a little trouble with this one, but I'm happy with how it turned out. Another double drabble!

“The barley lobby apparently has a complaint. Did you know we had a barley lobby?” Josh said incredulously as he briefed the President. 

“Barley is one of the earliest domesticated grains, is essential to the production of beer and whisky, and is a major animal feed source,” President Bartlet lectured. 

“Well, that's great sir, but that doesn’t really address the issue of the barley lobby,” Josh responded. 

“What is their complaint?” 

“You apparently said oatmeal was your favorite breakfast cereal?” Josh sighed exhaustedly. 

…

“…And that’s why you need to write a speech about how much the President loves barley,” Josh explained to Sam later that day.

“Did you know that barley was one of the first grains cultivated by humans?” Sam asked cheerfully. 

“I didn't before today, but I’m questioning why so many people in this building did,” Josh said, raising his eyebrows. 

“An education is a gift that keeps on giving, Joshua.” 

“Are you sure you aren’t just a nerd? Because I think maybe you might just be a nerd,” Josh teased. 

“You say that now, but you’ll change your tune when it’s trivia time,” Sam said smugly. 

“When is ‘trivia time?’ and can I get out of it?”


End file.
